Where the Lines Overlap
by MimixIshidax
Summary: Tai wanted to know what the big deal about it was. So, he turned to the one person he had always gone to with all of his problems. Taiora one-shot.


Where the Lines Overlap  
_A Taiora One-shot_

-x-

_Tracing patterns,  
across a personal map  
And making pictures,  
where the lines overlap_

-x-

He had never been too quick on the uptake. Never really read between the lines. He was and up front and all out sort of guy. He needed things to be spelled out. And feelings weren't really his forte. He figured that if it wasn't visible, it wasn't there. He felt that girls were, by far, the most complicated species he'd ever had the misfortune of encountering. And after a quick foray into the "dating" world, fourteen (almost fifteen) year old Taichi Kamiya, decided he was much better off with a soccer ball under his arm than anything else.

However, there was one aspect of the female to male relationship that still intrigued him. It wasn't so much that he was interested, but more that he was timidly curious. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to try it firsthand. This elusive subject that seemed to be plaguing his brain more and more each passing day was the simple matter of _kissing_. And kissing, of course, involved a girl. At least, for him it did.

It wasn't something he began thinking about out of the blue either. It actually all began the past Thursday, when he decided to pay his best friend Yamato, an impromptu visit. Tai barged right in of course, expecting the blonde to be firmly seated in front of the television, as per usual. What he saw, however, was the horrifying scene of what looked like two people attacking each other's faces.

Yamato and his new girlfriend, Mimi.

Tai quickly registered that they had, indeed, been kissing, but it wasn't quick enough for him to back out of the house without them noticing. Because, they did, notice.

Yamato had quickly wiped away the remnants of what Tai assumed to be lip gloss, and Mimi turned a faint shade of pink before him. Both of them, breathing as if they'd been submerged in water for minutes.

Tai muttered a few apologies before bounding out of the house.

However, that night, Yamato somewhat explained the appeal of kissing, over the phone. This was what got Tai thinking about the sore subject in the first place.

He wanted to know what it was like, kissing, that is. But he didn't want all the complications to go with it. He saw how Yamato and Mimi were, the boy spent most of his paycheck on the brunette and all they really did was fight. Tai knew he could do without all that. All he really wanted was to know what the big deal was. And if kissing was as good as everyone said it was, because if it was, then maybe he'd look in to this whole "girlfriend" situation. If not…well, there was always soccer.

Thank God for soccer.

-x-

"You think we should kiss?" It was a confused, befuddled, question coming from the redhead across from him. The two were sitting on his bed, her legs crossed Indian style, the way she'd done so many other times.

This time was different. His request was completely absurd.

Tai nodded. "Sure do." He said proudly, feeling rather chipper that he'd finally figured out a solution to the conundrum his brain had been in for the past week.

Sora, the redhead in question, raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous, Tai." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" He asked genuinely.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, _why_!" She demanded, as if the question was blasphemous.

"Why?" He repeated the word again, his gaze unwavering, his voice steady.

She stared at him. "You can't be serious. It's just…_ridiculous_." She stated, still she couldn't come up with a straight answer to his question.

Tai shook his head. "I'm not so sure it is." He disagreed.

"Kissing? Me and you? You are out of your mind, Kamiya." She scoffed.

He touched her upper arm. "For experiment's sake. I mean, don't you wanna know the big deal?" He persisted. "What makes Matt keep going back to Mimi even though he knows they're gonna just have another fight?"

"I don't think any amount of kissing would shed light on their relationship." Sora clicked her tongue.

"It isn't about them, Red." He continued. "I just, I wanna know. And besides, we're best friends, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Done everything together, since we were four?"

Another nod.

"So why should our first kisses be any different?" In truth, Sora was the perfect girl. She wasn't even really a girl, but she had girl parts, and that was just fine by him. He didn't need frilly dresses or weird smelling lip gloss, he just wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

Sora chewed her lip.

Tai's eyes widened. "Unless, you've already…" He gulped.

She met his eyes before shaking her head. "No, I haven't." She felt a blush creep up her neck. She wasn't used to discussing such intimate details of her life with Tai.

"So _then_?" he asked, slightly exasperated. He didn't think his first kiss would require this much effort…or convincing.

Sora thought about it for a minute and she guessed Tai to be right, for once. Maybe this would be a good thing. Besides, who better to have her first kiss with than Tai? He was her best friend, after all. And afterwards, they would go about their lives as if nothing happened.

Win-win.

Except, what if she felt something? Like Mimi had said happened with Yamato. Then what?

"Okay." She said, hesitant.

The brunette's eyes lit up. "Okay?" He asked eagerly.

Sora smiled. "Okay."

"Okay." He breathed out, scooting a little closer. "First we should…close our eyes or maybe—

"Stop talking, Kamiya." Sora said warningly.

The boy grinned.

He took hold of her hand, as their lips began their slow trip forward, meeting somewhere in the middle. There was a shock, when Tai's lips met Sora's. Of course, it was nothing like in the movies, with electricity and fire. It was more of a…spark. A friendly jolt.

His hands awkwardly found her waist, as hers did his neck. After which, the kiss only lasted a few seconds longer. When they pulled away, they knew something had changed. Something they ached to get back.

It was the innocence of their friendship. The platonic sense in their relationship.

It was the thought of knowing that the days of the two of them sharing a bed, were over. That, sleepovers wouldn't mean bad movies and stale popcorn, because there was always that lingering question of, could _it_ happen again.

"Well…" His voice was scratchy in a way it hadn't been since he hit puberty.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. It was her nervous habit, Tai couldn't help but notice. And it was a little disconcerting that she felt uncomfortable around _him_, of all people.

"It was…" Sora didn't finish her sentence, her gaze level with the carpet.

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…" He agreed.

"We're best friends?" Sora offered.

Tai smiled. "We're best friends." He affirmed.

"And that was…" Sora was sure she felt something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"A kiss?" Tai finished and he was a little more sympathetic towards Matt because of it. If kissing Mimi felt like that for him, then maybe their relationship wasn't so horrible after all.

"A kiss." Sora breathed out.

They stared at each other. "It's different now, right?" Sora said, her voice sad.

"What is?" Tai wondered.

"Everything."

The word hung in the air like a noose. They both knew it was true, it was a long time coming too. But neither was sure they were ready for it. Not when things had been the same between them, when everything else was changing. It was the only sense of familiarity they had left. Like the security blanket at the end of the night.

It was the idea of growing up. And that this might have been a small step towards adulthood.

"Was it…I mean did you, feel anything?" Sora asked, timidly.

Tai looked over at her, her gaze still on the floor. "Uh…" He wasn't sure how to answer that. He was sure he did, but, this was _Sora_.

"Yeah, yeah. Me either." Sora said softly. "Like Dawson kissing Joey." She shrugged.

"What?"

"Dawson's Creek?" Sora looked at him.

The title did nothing to assuage the brunette's confusion.

Sora chuckled. "Well, they were best friends. Dawson and Joey, who was a girl, by the way. Kind of like me and you." She smiled.

"And they kissed?" Tai grinned.

Sora nodded. "Sure, lots of times." She winked.

"So what happened at the end? With Dawson and Joey, I mean."

She stared away from him, "They didn't end up together. Decided they were better off as best friends." Her tone was melancholy, as if she knew she was letting go of something she never really had.

_No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but we've already won_

-x-

A/n: So, Yeah, I usually only write Mimatos. But ever since the last chapter of Polar Opposites, I've found this new love for Taiora. They really are meant to be together, in my opinion. And I think they are so adorable. Honestly, I can only _stand_ Sora when she's with Tai. Otherwise, I find her really annoying.

I've always thought of Tai and Sora as Dawson and Joey. And this idea was culminating in my brain for so long, so I finally decided to write it. This is a one-shot, nothing more. And it's up to you to decide whether Sora was letting go of the idea of her and Tai ever becoming a couple. Or whether she was letting go of what their friendship used to be.

_Song Credit_: **Where the Lines Overlap** by **Paramore**

Hope you enjoyed it!

Ciao,  
Chris.


End file.
